


Royally Good

by Xenotopsy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dinner Date, M/M, might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenotopsy/pseuds/Xenotopsy
Summary: After nine months, Lafayette finally asks Hercules to dinner.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Royally Good

**Author's Note:**

> I’m eventually going to write a prequel for this, so if there’s anything you don’t understand feel free to tell me and I’ll put it in the prequel.

“So,” Hercules looked down at the menu. “I’m not a man of class, but I don’t know what half of the things on the menu are.”

I looked down at the menu. It consisted of different seafood dishes and pasta. “If you want something safe I’d go for the lobster,” I said.

“At least I know what lobster is,” Hercules said. “I can get a regular drink, right?”

“Of course, it’s an upper-class restaurant, not the moon.” Hercules laughed. My face went pink. It’s been so long that I wanted just this, dinner with the two of us, but he’s laughed at better jokes than that. I don’t know why dinner with the two of us is so different from dinner with the four of us.

The waiter walked up to our table. “Can I get you two gentlemen anything to drink?” 

“I’ll have a pomegranate lemonade,” I said. Hercules gave me a look.

“I’ll just take a water,” Hercules said. The waiter left.

“I thought you wanted a normal drink, everywhere has water.”

“You got flavored lemonade,” Hercules said.

“You can get flavored lemonade at gas stations,” I said. I felt somewhat guilty.

Hercules looked back down at the menu. “Aren’t you allergic to shellfish?” he asked.

”Moderately, yes,” I said.

“Why would you pick a seafood place?”

“There’s also pasta,” I said. Hercules set down the menu. 

“What should I say?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I said.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, this is a date,” he said. “I thought I would have it all planned out, but I don’t.”

“You’ve been on dates before,” I said. “Are you always this nervous?”

Hercules looked like he was about to say something when the waiter came back with our drinks. “My shift is ending, so you will now be in Diane’s care.”

“Hello,” the new waitress said. “What can I get you to eat?”

“Can I have a lobster?” Hercules asked as if he was questioning the very order. Diane nodded and wrote in her notepad.

“Can I have the Garlic Parmesan pasta, please?” I asked.

“Fettuccine?” Diane asked. I nodded.

“You were saying something?” I asked when Diane left.

“Yeah,” he said. “When John introduced us, he told me that he thought we would be great friends. I had just realized that girls weren’t my thing and hadn’t told him that yet. It seemed like he knew.”

“By saying that we would be great friends?”

“It was about the inflection,” he said. “I knew, though. I knew that something would happen eventually, and I knew that John knew it, too.”

“But John doesn’t,” I said.

“He will, he keeps texting me, trying to find out where I am. I think we were supposed to work on our science project,” Hercules said.

Diane came by and poured water into Hercules’ cup.

“Your food will be out shortly,” she said.

“That was quick,” Hercules said.

“They’re not very busy,” I pointed out. Most tables around us were empty.

We ended up getting our food. When food gets to the table, it’s pretty easy to lose a conversation because multitasking mouths are impolite.

***

Hercules dropped me off outside my house. The kitchen light was on, but the curtain was closed. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” I asked. Hercules nodded and leaned in. His mouth touched mine for a second before he pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got back in his car and drove away.


End file.
